The One Thing Ex Boyfriends Are Good For
by Potato Jam 7
Summary: Katie Gardner and her idiot of an ex boyfriend are supposed to be watching for monsters in Central Park. Nothing comes up for an hour and a half, so Katie lets her guard down. But what happens when a hell hound randomly springs out from a bush? Tratie! One shot.


**Another Tratie one shot! :) The world really needs more tratie…:D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Rick.**

"Kates, listen," Travis started, putting a hand on his ex girlfriend's shoulder. Katie brushed it away angrily, and swatted his hand.

"Don't even touch me," Katie hissed through her teeth. She couldn't believe that she had thought this was true love. She must have been blind. Dating Travis Stoll, the bane of her existence? Katie wasn't even sure why she had kissed him that night. Maybe it was that feeling he gave her, like she was special, something original and beautiful, not some uptight daughter of Demeter who would rather spend time with strawberries than people. _He loves you_, insisted some part of her brain. Katie refused to believe it.

"Listen," Travis said evenly, staring at the ground. "I didn't mean to come late. Connor and I just got really wrapped up in this thing-"

"Probably pick pocketing some innocent camper," Katie muttered under her breath.

"For your information, Connor was showing me how to belch the alphabet," Travis said defensively.

"See? This is what I mean! You're so immature. You're fifteen and belching the alphabet. Even a five year old has more manners than you!"

Travis didn't reply for a few seconds. "But I didn't mean to come late," he said, "I just got wrapped up, you know?"

"But you showed up late," Katie said stiffly, not letting any emotion show on her face, "And then the next day you had the _nerve_ to _prank my cabin!_" Katie curled her hands into fists.

"But-"

"No excuses. It's final. I'm breaking up with you," Katie said, and even though Travis's face remained blank and expressionless, she could tell it hurt. _Good. I want it to hurt, after what he did to me_, she thought, but she knew it was a lie. She _did_ feel bad about it. And somewhere in her conscience, she still loved Travis and didn't want to let him go. Katie pushed away her feelings and let common sense take over.

The two exes stood in silence for a while, giving Katie a chance to take in her surroundings. They were standing _somewhere_ in Central Park, on a paved pathway, lined with trees. Right now, the two of them were supposed to be keeping watch for any monsters, but for the past hour and a half, none had showed up, so Katie had taken this opportunity to break up with Travis. _If we have to stay here another hour and a half, I'm going to scratch somebody's eyeballs out. Preferably Travis's_, thought Katie.

All of the sudden, she heard a rustle. Then another rustle. Followed by a scraping. Katie froze up.

"Travis? Did you hear that?" she whispered.

"Yeah," Travis hissed back, blue eyes wide with fear.

"You got your sword?"

"Uhhh…"

"Don't tell me you don't have it!"

"…"

"Idiot," Katie muttered, and grabbed her dagger from her belt loop. She held it out, ready to attack whatever was in _there_. When nothing happened for another five seconds, Katie relaxed and put her dagger away. _Probably just some weird bird in the trees_, she thought.

Suddenly, there was another rustle in the bushes, but this time, something leaped out. A big something.

A hellhound.

Before Katie could gasp, shriek, or even take her chances and stab it, she heard the sound of something un capping. She glanced to her left, where the sound was coming from, and saw Travis Stoll, in full battle armor, holding a bottle of women's hairspray, and spraying it in the hellhound's eye. The hellhound began to bark impatiently, thrashing its paws dangerously in the air.

"I'M KIND OF RUNNING OUT OF HAIRSPRAY HERE, YOU KNOW!" Travis called, waking Katie up from her shock. With a nod, Katie charged at the hellhound, and stabbed it, as hard as she could. It took a few more aggressive stabs, slices, and kicks before the monster disintegrated to yellow dust.

"You know," Katie said, turning to Travis, "You're not actually a good for nothing ex boy friend."

"You know," Travis said, turning to Katie, "For a girl, you can seriously kick butt."

Katie found the nearest rock and threw it at his butt. Travis yelped like a girl. Katie laughed, and Travis reached for her hand. Katie didn't let go.

"Hey Travis?"

"Yeah?"

"I think we should just stay together."

**AHHH! I suck at action:/ Aside from that suckish battle with the hellhound, how'd you like it? Remember to review! :D**

**I think this is my shortest one shot to date…765 words, according to Microsoft Word! Wow! All my other ones are at least a thousand…I guess the lack of length has to do with the fact that I'm writing at two o clock in the morning ;)**

**Okay, before I start rambling on about something else, I'm going to end this author's note! Bye, peeps, and have a happy Sunday! :D**


End file.
